<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pirate's Tub by KittyNomsDePlume (Extra_Pickles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152899">A Pirate's Tub</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extra_Pickles/pseuds/KittyNomsDePlume'>KittyNomsDePlume (Extra_Pickles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Jokes, Bath Sex, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extra_Pickles/pseuds/KittyNomsDePlume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela - pirate scourge of the Eastern seas - is fearless, rough and bawdy, and most definitely does not do feelings. Or at least, that is what she has insisted for years to her on-again-off-again lover, Marian Hawke. How then does she find a way to express herself, when she finally comes to accept that perhaps there is a bit more to their relationship than casual ‘girly fun’?</p><p>Written for the <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/14daysdalovers">14daysofDAlovers prompt</a> - A Tender Caress</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Hawke/Isabela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pirate's Tub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bella!” Hawke greets Isabela with delight, as the Champion returns home from her latest adventure. “This is a nice surprise.” Hawke rushes over to where Isabela waits, barefoot at the bottom of the stairs. They embrace, Hawke pressing a warm kiss against her cheek. The Champion rears back suddenly, scrutinising her warily. “Unless of course you’re about to tell me you’re in trouble with the Qunari again.”</p><p>“Ugh!” Isabela grunts. “Are you <em>ever</em> going to let that go?”</p><p>“No!” Hawke laughs. The mocking sound is softened by the gentle caress of Hawke’s fingers, brushing across the loose strands of fringe that fall from Isabela’s kerchief. “So what does bring you here?” Hawke asks, her hand falling to Isabela’s waist and squeezing her hip.</p><p>“A surprise.” Isabela pulls Hawke up the stairs and the Champion rolls her eyes, anticipating their trajectory. When she veers in the opposite direction of Hawke’s bedroom, the Champion hesitates, brow furrowing. “A nice surprise, I promise.” Isabela reassures her, drawing Hawke into the bathroom. Numerous candles flicker with soft light, caressing them with shifting shadows, as a gentle steam rises from the bathtub. Rose petals drift across the surface of the water, their heady perfume permeating the room.</p><p>“I had enchantment boy keep an eye out for you.” Isabela explains as she pulls Hawke over to the tub.</p><p>“Sandal?” Hawke asks, looking from the tub to Isabela with confusion. Isabela gets to work on the buckles and cords of Hawke’s armour. When the Champion attempts to lend her aid, Isabela swats her hands away.</p><p>“Let me do it. Just relax and let me take care of you,” Isabela insists and now Hawke looks utterly bemused; staring at her as though she has grown a second head. Slowly - as her armour is peeled away and set aside - Hawke begins to relax; her wary expression changing to one of amused affection. Her hands reach out to touch Isabela as she works and the smuggler tries her best to ignore Hawke’s seductive caresses. Finally Hawke stands naked before her and Isabela takes her hand, helping her to step into the water.</p><p>“It’s not too hot is it?” Isabela asks, as Hawke slowly sinks down.</p><p>“No, it’s wonderful,” she sighs and reclines back against the tub to submerge herself, her ample bosom buoyed enticingly above the water. Isabela drags her eyes away from Hawke’s chest, turning to pick up a bar of soap and sponge. She dips the soap in the water, working up a lather against the sponge. Then she sets to work, raising Hawke’s arms one at a time to diligently wash them clean.</p><p>“This leg up,” Isabela instructs and Hawke obliges, stretching one of her slender legs out of the water. Isabela soaps the length of it, her fingers following behind the sponge to massage tired muscles. Her deft ministrations elicit long, satisfied sighs from Hawke. The other leg follows, Hawke lying sedate and limp, with her eyes closed by the time Isabela finishes.</p><p>“Sit up for me,” Isabela whispers and Hawke reluctantly shakes off her languor, pulling herself forward. Perched beside her, Isabela scrubs Hawke’s shoulders; mesmerised by the sight of soapy foam trickling down the smooth curves of Hawke’s body. She reaches over Hawke’s shoulder to soap the top of her chest, and then dips lower. Hawke gasps as the coarse texture of the sea sponge swipes tantalisingly over her breasts. Isabela is sure to thoroughly scrub them, brushing down their sides and underneath. When she finally scrapes the sponge over one of Hawke’s nipples, the Champion grasps Isabela’s wrist.</p><p>“Oh… Bell,” she moans, twisting in the tub and trying to rise up to kiss Isabela.</p><p>“Easy girl.” Isabela smirks proudly at Hawke’s flushed face and the glazed look of desire in her eyes. “We’re not finished yet,” she gently pushes Hawke back down into the water. Isabela lathers her hands and runs them through Hawke’s dark crop of hair. Strong, nimble fingers stroke along the Champion’s scalp and Hawke quickly melts once again, sighing under Isabela’s touch.</p><p>When finished, Isabela carefully pours water over Hawke’s hair to rinse it. She dabs stray moisture from Hawke’s face with a towel, gently patting the water from her ears. Then she sits on the edge of the tub, gazing down at Hawke’s blissful countenance. At length, realising that Isabela has stopped, Hawke slowly cracks her eyes open. Isabela tries to speak, but finds that her mouth is suddenly dry. What she wants to say is important however, she has been denying what she feels for Hawke for far too long. She clears her throat anxiously and takes a deep breath.</p><p>“I know I’m not very lovey-dovey and romantic,” she stammers, “but I wanted to try, for you.” The last rushes out on a hurried exhale and Isabela’s face begins to burn with embarrassment.</p><p>“Bell.” Hawke chides gently. “This was wonderful. Unusually <em>thoughtful-” </em>she remarks with surprise.</p><p>“Hey!” Isabela protests the assertion.</p><p>“<em>But</em>… I love you as you are. You don’t need to change for me.” Hawke reacher up tp tenderly cup her cheek and Isabella sighs in relief, leaning over to kiss her.</p><p><em>Love</em>, Isabela feels terrible that she cannot say it so freely as Hawke does. A difference of experience she supposes. Isabela thought of love as a trap, or something that could be bought and sold. It was all she had known in the past. Hawke had grown up, surrounded by a loving family. Slowly, tragically, she had lost them all. Consequently, the Champion always seemed quick to accept whatever love she could and to not take it for granted. Not in the way that Isabela had. Hawke said she didn’t have to change, but she wanted to - for Marian, before she foolishly let her slip away.</p><p>Hawke is impatient, hungrily sucking Isabela’s tongue into her mouth, fingers bunching in Isabela’s clothes. Before the smuggler can react, Hawke pulls her over into the tub.</p><p>“Hawke!” Isabela screeches as she splashes atop the naked Champion. “You’re lucky I took my blades off!”</p><p>“You’d forgive me,” Hawke lilts and Isabela frowns at her impertinence.</p><p>“Not bloody likely!” Isabela grumbles as she grips the side of the tub for purchase. “I had more planned you know,” she bemoans as Hawke massages her tits though her drenched shirt. “Are you even listening to me?” Hawke shakes her head, arching up to lap water from Isabella’s neck. “Well… I suppose I’m in here now.”</p><p>“Mmmhmmm,” Hawke concurs, pulling Isabela's shirt aside and kissing along her shoulder. Isabela rubs her hand over the bar of soap, working up a fresh lather. She swipes the bubbles over Hawkes chest, letting her fingers slip and slide over her hard, soapy nipples. Hawke hums her pleasure against Isabela’s ear, teeth and tongue working over her lobe. Isabela is suddenly reminded of a bawdy joke she once heard at sea. She chuckles to herself, deciding to put her own spin on it.</p><p>“What is the difference between a Chantry Sister, and a Champion taking a bath?” Isabela asks and Hawke scoffs quietly, well-acquainted with Isabela’s crude humour. Isabela smirks, running her hand down Hawke’s stomach, slipping it between her legs. She pauses for a beat, then pushes a finger into Hawke’s pussy, saying, “Well, the Sister has hope in her soul…”</p><p>Hawke gasps at the sudden intrusion and then groans with disdain. She claps her hand over her eyes as she grudgingly shakes with mirth. “You should be ashamed!” Hawke finally manages to choke out. “The <em>worst,</em>” she shakes her head.</p><p>“You’re laughing though,” Isabela points out.</p><p>“Only because it’s so ridicu-oooooh!” Hawke’s words morph into a desperate mewl, as Isabela rubs her thumb against her clit and thrusts a second finger into her. Hawke's head falls back against the tub as she arches up into Isabela’s touch.</p><p>“Bell...” Hawke clutches at her, trying to worm her hands under the wet cling of Isabella’s clothes, wanting to return the favour.</p><p>“Shhhh, just relax,” Isabela soothes her, “I said I would take care of you, didn’t I?” Hawke moans loudly, giving herself over to Isabela’s embrace. Isabela leans in to kiss her, expressing her love and passion in a way that was more familiar to the smuggler.</p><p>“I missed you,” Hawke babbles in between throaty moans. Isabela sucks on her neck, Hawke’s voice reaching a ragged, feverish pitch. “I thought about- oh, you… Bell, I ached…”</p><p>“I know, I did too. Look at me Hawke, see me.” Isabela entreats and Hawke looks up at her, eyes frenzied and full of need. “I’m here... my love,” she murmurs and Hawke cries out, thrashing beneath her. Isabela eases her through her climax and then strokes a series of jolting aftershocks out of her. Only when Hawke is clinging desperately to her, nearly crying at the intensity of it, does Isabela finally have mercy on her quaking lover and draws her hand away from her sensitive cunt. Hawke sinks limply into the water and Isabela slides an arm under her back to hold her up, as the Champion slowly catches her breath.</p><p>“This <em>was</em> a nice surprise,” Hawke admits at length, gazing at Isabela with delirious contentment. “Now let me return the favour,” she purrs, tugging on Isabela’s belt.</p><p>“Certainly, but it’s getting cold in here,” Isabela grumbles as she hauls herself out of the tub, water streaming from her drenched clothes. She reaches down to help a very wobbly Hawke up. “Let’s continue in your room.” Hawke gingerly steps out onto the cold stone floor, wrapping her arms around Isabela’s neck for support and thrusting her naked body against her.</p><p>“Aye-aye, Captain."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>